puellamagifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth Ross
Elizabeth Ross (ロス エリザベス Rosu Erizabesu) is one of the main protagonists in the fan made anime Magical ✩ Girls: Hunter Machine. She is the member of the Huntresses of the City. Elizabeth studies in Umiko High School. Biography Elizabeth lived the most of her life with her older sister in Mitakihara Town who already knew how to take care of the house on her own. Elizabeth lost her parents in a car accident when she was ten years old where they both did not wear their seat belts and only she and her sister survived the accident when they was moving to Japan. Five years passed and on a rainy night, Izabel disappeared leaving Elizabeth alone to survive. Months later, Kyubey appears in her house destined to make a contract, soon after making her wish, Elizabeth ends up turning into a magical girl. Personality Elizabeth is a very different girl, she is funny and tries her best to make people laugh with her fun. She can be depressed very fast if someone doesn't like/feel offended by one of her jokes but she recovers quickly. Elizabeth shows to be very smart and likes to be with the people she loves. Ability Shadow Elizabeth can create innumerable shadow creatures in any form and height. They attack the minions and the witches by themselves, but she can control ordering them with the voice of her mind. Appearence =Normal Form= Elizabeth is a redheaded canadian. She have a medium hair that have four braids and two of them hold her bangs making a bun behind her head and the other two fall into her sides. She have a mole in the middle of her forehead. Elizabeth have light amber eyes and freckles around her face. She wears Umiko High School uniform with white socks and brown outdoors shoes. =Magical Girl= Elizabeth have light red hair with a gray bandana with her brown butterfly shaped soul gem in it. She have short light brown sailor shirt with a collar in her neck. Elizabeth wears a black shirt behind the short one with brown pants and brown cloths all around her waist held up by her belt with the same color. She have a gray glove in her left hand and dark brown bracelets in her arms. She wears a pair of dark brown heel boots that comes below her knees. Family Melanie Ross (mother) Status: Deceased Christian Ross (father) Status: Deceased Izabel Ross (older sister) Status: Alive Relationships Naomi Nishijima (best friend) Chitose Aoyama (best friend) Mina Furuse (best friend) Momona Hachimitsu (best friend) Sumire Aihara (best friend) Yoshi Takara (friend) Mili (friend) Trivia *Elizabeth's name is a reference to Elisabet Sobeck and her looks is based in Aloy, both characters is from a PlayStation 4 exclusive game Horizon: Zero Dawn. *These months when Elizabeth was alone, she ended up spending her birthday without her sister. *Elizabeth and her sister get born in Calgary in Canada. *Elizabeth, Naomi and Chitose is in the same class. Gallery 181015kisekaeGURLS4.png|Elizabeth in the school uniform ElizaSoulGem.png|Elizabeth's Soul Gem 180124kisekaeElizabethSilhouetteRevealed.png|Elizabeth's silhouette revealed 180304kisekaeIzabelWatchingElizabeth.png|Elizabeth being watched playing videogame by Izabel Credits Soul Gem: https://jaycookie1997.deviantart.com/art/Soul-Gem-Base-2-469073560 Character made in Kisekae Door: https://myterritory20.deviantart.com/art/Kisekae-2-Prop-Door-V2-568010717 Sofa: https://zebuta.deviantart.com/art/Kisekae-2-Prop-Couch-455784233 Category:Females Category:Fan Puella Magi Category:Fan Characters Category:Toaster Sparkle's Stuff Category:Puella Magi